RHPC01
The Lovely Heart is Born! (素敵のこころ誕生が!'' Suteki no kokoro ga tanjou!) is the first episode of Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure. Sypnosis Queen Colouria and Dawn are running away from the evil Queen Greya. Greya shoots a 'shadow ball' and traps Queen Colouria inside.The queen gives Dawn the Rainbow Stones, and told her to search for the 'Pretty Cure' on earth. Dawn uses the portal to escape, and uses the Rainbow Stones to create a barrier to protect herself from Greya. Meanwhile on earth,Akane Aida is taking a walk around her neighborhood on a sunny sunday. She sees some kids beating up a black wolf. Aida gets rid of the kids. After the kids were gone, the wolf stands up and writes on the ground, and leaves. Seeing the wolf have written perfect kanji which says:'Thank you, legendary warrior Pretty Cure' , she thinks she was halucinating because of hunger, because her stomach was growling. She goes back home and eat some of her mom's fried rice as lunch. She changes her clothes into her civillian one (she was wearing sports clothes before), and goes to meet Aokawa Izumi at the park. At the park, she sees Izumi waiting at the Colour Tree.Kuroi is hiding in the shadows, and sees Izumi's Colour Heart is fading. He takes it and creates a flower Colourless. The Colourless uses it's attack to freeze everyone around it. Suddenly, Dawn falls and bumps Aida's head. Because she brings the Rainbow Stones, Aida un-froze.One of the Rainbow Stones glows,and turned into a Rainbow Palette. Dawn quickly explains the situation, and Aida transforms into Cure Love. After transforming, Cure Love charged at the Colourless without thinking.The Colourless shouted that she does not want to be alone, since Izumi's parents were always going on trips because they're doctors.Cure Love reminded the Colourless that she still has friends. After the Colourless is weakened, Dawn told Cure Love to perform the Love Tornado. The Colourless was purified,and Kuroi left. Cure Love takes Izumi's heart, and asks Dawn lots of questions, such as how to turn back to normal, where is she from, etc. After she turned back to normal, Aida explained everything to Izumi, and they both walk home.Aida mentions about Izumi saying that her parents are going away again, and Izumi says they're going abroad. Aida tries to guess, but they're all wrong and she answers America. On the way home,they found Dusk, Dawn's sister,and Aida takes them both home. Meanwhile in the Colourless Kingdom, Shira asks Greya if she can go to earth tomorrow, saying that her brother must be failing. Greya gives her permission. Suddenly, Kuroi comes back and says that a Pretty Cure was born, and stopped his plans. Then Shira mocks him for not being able to defeat only one warrior. While Shira and Kuroi continue arguing, Greya smirks, and says that 'this is going to be interesting'... Transcript -''Queen Colouria and Dawn are shown running-'' Greya: It's no use running away! Shadow Ball! *shoots a black energy ball* Queen Coluria: Ah! *gets trapped* Dawn: Queen! Queen Colouria: Dawn, take these! Find the Pretty Cures on earth! *gives the Rainbow Stones* Dawn: O-Okay-asa! *runs away to the portal, with a barrier surrounding her* I'll comeback with the Pretty Cure-asa! They'll defeat Greya for sure-asa! *goes into the portal, then the portal closes* -''opening starts-'' -''opening ends, then the episode's title appears-'' Aida: Hehehe! What a beautiful sunday! *sees kids disturbing a wolf* Hey! What are you doing!? Don't disturb any animals! Kid 1: It's the grumpy nee-chan! Aida: *runs angrily to the kids* Kid 2: Uh-oh. Kid 3: Run? Kid 1 + 2: Run. -''the three kids run away-'' Aida: Aw....poor little wolf....Are you okay? -''The wolf draws something in the ground, then runs away-'' Aida: Huh? 'Thank you...legendary warrior...Pre...Pretty Cure'? *stomach growls* Oh...I must be very hungry! Time to go home! -''Scene cuts to Aida eating fried rice-'' Aya: Aida, don't eat too fast....and don't eat that too! That's supposed to be my lunch! Aida: *while eating* Sorry mom! I'm just so hungry! Bye! *runs to her room* Aya: *sighs* She loves eating too much...Just like her father. -''Aida runs to the park, wearing a different outift-'' Aida: *spots a girl under the tree* Izumi-chan! Izumi: Uh...A-Aida! Aida: Are you sad because I'm late? Sorry! Izumi: No...I'm fine. -''While the girls talk...A shadow is watching them-'' ???: Ah...her colour heart is fading. This would create a fine Colourless...I summon you! Fading Colour Heart! Izumi: Ah! *Faints, and her colour heart was flying towards the back of a tree* Aida: Izumi! What's going on? *sees a teenager behind the tree* Who are you!? ???: *ignores Aida* Come out, Colourless! *throws the heart to a flower* Aida: Comeoutcolourless? Now that's a weird name-What the heck is that!? -''Colourless appears, ''making all the scenery black and white, and freezes everyone around it-'' -''The eyecatches appears-'' Dawn: *while faling* So this is earth-asa...wait, did Greya arrive first!? *falls on top of Aida's head* Aida: Ow! What happened? *looks around, then grabs Dawn* A wolf? Dawn: Let me go-asa! Aida: A talking wolf? Dawn: My name is Dawn-asa! Aida: Dawnasa? Dawn: Just, Dawn!....asa. -''one of the Rainbow Stones become the Rainbow Palette-'' Dawn: Ah! You must be a Pretty Cure-asa! Aida: Pretty Cure...? *remembers the writing* L-Legendary warriors? Dawn: Ah! I see you've heard about them-asa! If you want to save the girl, you must transform-asa! Use the Palette! Spin the dial inside, then wave your hand in front of it! Aida: Okay! -''Aida's transformation sequence is shown-'' Cure Love: The lovely red heart, Cure Love! ???: *jumps out* Pretty Cure... Dawn: Ah! It's Kuroi-asa! One of Greya's servants-asa! Attack the Colourless first-asa! Cure Love: Okay! *runs to the Colourless* Colourless: I hate mother and father! They always leave me alone! They're going again in a few days! Just being doctors were no reason! *attacks Cure Love* Cure Love: *blocks attack* Izumi! You're never alone! You still have your friends! You still have Hinata....and me....*punches the Colourless* Dawn: Finish it off! Use your attack! Cure Love: How? Dawn: Tap your brooch, the Colour Brush will appear. Use it to tap the brooch again, and you'll know the rest. Cure Love: Okay....*taps her brooch, a brush appears, then taps the brooch again* Cure Love: Red is the colour of love! -''Cure Love draws a heart with the brush, then spins the brush around-'' Cure Love: Pretty Cure, Love Tornado! -''The Colourless is purified-'' Kuroi: Ugh...I'll be back...-''teleports-'' Aida: *takes the heart that comes out of the Colourless* Now, explain! How do I turn back to normal? Where are you from? Do wolves even talk? Am I crazy? Why did Izumi faint? What time is- Dawn: Be quiet-asa! Turn back to normal by taking off the brooch-asa. I am from the Colur Lands-asa! And wake up your friend by placing the heart to her hands-asa... Aida: Okay....*puts the heart to Izumi's hand* -''The heart becomes blue light that covers Izumi, then she wakes up-'' Izumi: A-Aida? What happened? Aida: Well, I met this talking wolf named Dawn...and I became a superhero, Cure Love! And you were the monster, and...*continues talking* Izumi: Al-Alright! I get it. Let's just go home...*walks with Aida and Dawn* Aida: By the way, you mentioned your parents are going again when you were a monster... Izumi: It's...They're going outside of Japan... Aida: Where!? Is it China!? Korea!? Or maybe Taiwan!? Or Thailand!? Ooh! Or- Izumi: United States.... Aida: Eh? Izumi: America. Aida: What!? -''suddenly, another wolf appeared-'' Aida: Hey! It was that other wolf I saw earlier. Dawn: Ah...It's Dusk-asa..... Dusk: Nee-chan! You're finally here-yoru! Ah, I'm sleepy-yoru.... Dawn: Aida, there are more Pretty Cures we need to find. And while we're attempting to save the world, we're staying at your house. Aida: Okay! It can't be that bad....I hope. -''they all walk home....-'' ''-Scene cuts to the Colourless Kingdom-'' ???: Queen Greya! Can I go to Earth tomorrow? Brother Kuroi must be failing! Greya: Of course you may. -''Kuroi appears-'' Kuroi: My queen, it seems that a Pretty Cure has appeared.... Greya: Only one? Kuroi: Yes. Shira: Hah! Brother Kuroi can't even beat one warrior! And it's a girl! Kuroi lost to a girl! Nanananana! Kuroi: Why you! And call me Oniisan! Shira: No! We're twins! Kuroi: But I was born first! Shira: No you're not! Kuroi: Yes I am! Greya: *smirks*...Pretty Cure, eh? This will be interesting.... -''ending starts-'' Next Episode Preview Aida: So...There are more Pretty Cures! Dawn: Yes-asa. Dusk: And I can sense them-yoru! Your friends are Pretty Cures too-yoru! Izumi: Me? Dusk: And that other girl-yoru! ???: Aida, Izumi! What's up? And why do you have wolves...? Izumi + Aida: Hinata!? Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure! Energetic! She is the energetic flame! Aida: All feelings and colours are our power! Characters * Akane Aida/Cure Love * Akane Aya/Aida's Mother * Aokawa Izumi * Orenji Hinata (Mentioned) * Queen Colouria * Dawn * Dusk * Izumi's parents (Mentioned) * Greya * Shira * Kuroi Major Events * Queen Colouria is trapped and Dawn goes to earth * The Colour Lands is shown for the first time * The first Colourless is summoned * Cure Love's first transformation is shown Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Episodes Category:User: curewolfy11